The Never Princess
by HMS Sunlight
Summary: Sophie and Agatha want to go on an adventure together, but something powerful is in their way. Pirate AU.


Having grown up in a small port town, Sophie and Agatha had always dreamt of sailing the seas together. The sailors would come into town, telling tall tales of their adventures from all across the ocean. Sophie, cheerful and excited, would hang on to every word they said. She longed for adventure, to find something greater in life. Her closest friend, Agatha, didn't particularly care about such things. She would've been content to live in her small town if it weren't for two things. First of all, the ocean was filled with terrifying beasts and ancient magic, two things she'd always been fond of. Secondly, she didn't doubt for a second that Sophie would die an extremely painful death to one of these things without somebody to take care of her. And although she would never admit it, Agatha needed her companion just as badly. The two of them had talents that complimented one another, so that together they worked greater than the sum of their parts.

With this dream in mind, the two of them started to build a ship. They were immediately faced with setbacks. The whole project was far more difficult than either had imagined. There were times when it felt futile, like there was no point in supporting the ship when it could never happen. But the two girls didn't give up. They persevered, pressing on through the arguments, through the discouragement, and held on to the dream that one day they would be rewarded for their efforts.

Finally they saw the fruits of their labours, the best ship they had ever laid eyes upon. It wasn't the biggest ship. It wasn't the most popular ship. It wasn't even the ship that anyone expected to succeed. But the _Never Princess_ was the best ship. It had the strongest foundation, being built slowly but steadily over time. The two girls had stuck it out through many setbacks, and were blessed with a beautiful ship, the likes of which few had ever seen before. The sailors often mentioned that they had seen better ships out there in the world, and many had a personal favourite or two. But a few of them commented that the _Never Princess_ was up there with the best of them. And with a bit of effort, the girls scrounged up a small but incredibly loyal crew who would serve their ship to the death.

Of course, there were plenty of townsfolk who didn't like the ship. Several of them felt that either one of the girls should've gone with Tedros, a young man hoping to set sail on his own ship. Many of the townsfolk were against the idea of two girls on a ship together. They claimed that having two girls together was just some kind of attention grabbing sham, that they were just trying to fulfil some obligatory role without any depth to it. But those people failed to see the deeper connection. For you see, Sophie and Agatha hadn't become friends the normal way. They had fought as enemies just as much as they fought together. But even in the bleakest moments, when it felt like they could never reunite, they were still thinking of each other.

There were times Sophie tossed Agatha aside like a used rag. She took advantage of the friendship that was extended. And yet, Agatha refused to hold it against her. There were times she saw past the happy facade that Sophie put on for everyone else, and would always extend a hand to lift her back up. Likewise, Sophie was one the few sources of happiness in Agatha's life. Her unwavering determination to achieve a goal was astounding, and she would do everything she could to overcome any obstacle.

When it was finally time for the ship to launch, the two girls couldn't have been happier. The loving support from their fans was overwhelming, and while some of the sailors glared angrily at the pair, the _Never Princess_ launched into the open seas. But as the two girls sailed off into the sunset, eager to see what lay in store for them, there was something that neither of them expected. An incredibly powerful weapon that could ruin everything they worked so hard for. And so the other ships chased after the _Never Princess,_ with Tedros manning the ship that aimed the horrifying weapon completely straight.

At first, everything was perfect. Agatha and Sophie had a beautiful synergy with each other. Their yin and yang personalities were enjoyable to watch, but it was clear to everyone that there was a stronger connection between them. It wasn't long before the _Never Princess_ was far outpacing the other ships. Still, there were other ships on the horizon. Tedros, Hort, and their School Master all steadily followed the pair, waiting for their chance to strike. With the weapon at their disposal, they knew it was only a matter of time before the _Never Princess_ broke down into pieces.

The first sign of the end was when Agatha tried to go fishing. She went into their supplies and got ready, hook line and sinker. But when she tried to put a worm on, she noticed there was something off about it. She called down to Sophie, to get a second opinion, but her partner wouldn't go near the slimy things. In her eyes, everything was just as they had planned. So Agatha didn't pay any attention to the idea that it was queer bait.

This was when Tedros decided to strike, aboard his own ship. He manned a fairly generic ship, one that could be found in any port across the sea. It was built fairly well, but lacked the spark that made the _Never Princess_ unique. Some people claimed it was only because they were different genders, but deep down they both knew that Tedros simply lacked the interesting traits required to make a memorable ship.

The _Never Princess_ got ready for combat. Agatha and Sophie stood on the deck, looking out at their adversaries. They knew it would be a difficult battle, but it was one they were sure to prevail in. After all, the two of them had been building their ship from the very start. It was filled with passion and love, and fit the theme of their home perfectly. It had taken courage and determination to get their ship to sail, so they felt there was no way the other ships could stop them. That all changed when Tedros aimed his weapon. In an instant Agatha knew they stood no chance. It didn't matter how strong their ship was, or how long they had been building it up. Hort and the School Master got ready to sneak in for their chance in the spotlight, as Tedros aimed the Cannon.

Explosions rocked the _Never Princess_ back and forth. The ship was getting decimated by the Cannon, and there was nothing either could do about it. Tears streaked down Sophie's face as she saw all her hard work being blasted to smithereens. Even worse, wherever the Cannon struck their beautiful ship, they found a glaring flaw with the ship. The strange bait Agatha had found in the ship had wormed their way inside the wood. With a heavy heart, Agatha realized that these vermin had infected them a long time ago. Even before the Cannon smashed them to pieces, their ship had bigger problems. No matter how much effort they put into it, or how strong the foundation was, the entire ship had been queer bait all along.

The girls struggled to find cover. Three of the walls on their cabin stood perfectly fine, but the fourth one had been completely shattered. Holding each other, Agatha and Sophie looked nervously towards the horizon. Even still, the crew scrambled around with repairs, hoping against hope that their ship would withstand against the Cannon. They remained in adamant denial about the queer bait, arguing that no monster was malevolent enough to destroy the core of such a solid ship with this queer bait. But despite their valiant efforts, the ship started to sink. Nobody knew what future would come. Tedros sailed next to them, his ship being more popular than ever. The girls realized it was futile to fight against the Cannon.

Sophie knew that she didn't have much longer on her ship with Agatha, but she decided to make the most of it. Agatha admitted that she would end up on a ship with Tedros. It was something the crew members had always expected, but refused to believe would happen. Sophie figured that she would join Hort's ship, although it was a little unclear. Not that they had any problems with the boys. It was just their ships would be so bland and generic, identical to the dozens of other ships that roamed around the great seas. Sophie joked that she might find a potion to make herself male and create a new ship with Tedros, but they both knew it would still be a boring ship. The _Never Princess_ had been an astounding piece of work, with parts that perfectly complimented each other in ways that very few ships did.

The Cannon was ready to deliver the final blow. Even though he gave them a chance to come peacefully, the crew members of the _Never Princess_ refused to back down from their ship. A final blast from the Cannon smashed into them from nowhere, leaving people aboard all the viewers feeling confused and disappointed in how the battle had ended. In the explosion, the Cannon could be heard emitting a soft whisper that almost sounded like _"sisters."_ In a pile of burning flames, the remnants of the _Never Princess_ lay in a crumpled heap, a mere shell of its former glory. The outstanding workmanship turned out to be merely queer bait as the Cannon smashed it apart. As the girls set sail on their new ships, the crew members were left in the ocean. They had stuck to their ship from the beginning. They had supported it and believed in the _Never Princess,_ and in return they were left stranded in the ocean, feeling disappointed, betrayed, miserable, and incredibly salty.


End file.
